barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
On Again, Off Again
On Again, Off Again is the 2nd episode from Season 8 of Barney & Friends. It first aired on Tuesday, September 16, 2003. Plot Baby Bop brings her favorite teddy bear with her dress up today so Barney and the kids help her find something to wear while learning about on and off. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Nick *Beth *Mario *Sarah Cast from Barney's story of "The Princess and the Pea" * Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #Me and My Teddy #We've Got Shoes #Happy Dancing #Twinkle Little Lighting Bug #I Put a Smile On #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Trivia *This marks: **The first Barney & Friends Season 8 episode to not have Barney Third Generation Songs. **The first appearance of Baby Bop's teddy bear. **The first time Nick wears tap dancing shoes. *This episode, and "A World of Friends" are the only two Season 8 episodes that were written by Mark S. Bernthal. *The kind of Barney's happy tap dancing clothes that Barney wears for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this episode were including "Black white shoes, black hat, black vest and a black cane". *The country where this castle for the story of "The Princess and the Pea" lives that everyone mades used in this episode was called *When Baby Bop takes her leave, My Yellow Blankey is heard as an underscore. *Nick wears the same shirt in A-Counting We Will Go!. *Mario wear the same shirt in Read with Me, Dance with Me and It's Showtime!. Clip from On Again, Off Again # Barney Theme Song (Walk Around the Block with Barney's version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney!) # Hi Sarah (Walk Around the Block with Barney!) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney!) # Find some things about On and Off! (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Stick with Imagination!) # Barney comes to life (Stick with Imagination!) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney says "Hi everybody!". (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Barney's Halloween Party!) # Beth wearing a silly hat (Clip and audio from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Grownups For A Day!, Barney Songs (video) and Barney's Talent Show) # Barney A Silly Hat (Season 2 version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Hats! (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Stop! Go!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from On Again, Off Again # Barney Theme Song (On Again, Off Again's version) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Hi Tina (On Again, Off Again) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Big and Little things!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from On Again, Off Again and Celebrating Around the World!) # Barney comes to life (On Again, Off Again) (Clip from Everyone is Special! (episode) and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Barney saying "Hi Everybody!". (Clip from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # It's a Hat for Barney!!!!!!!!! Silly!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Grownups for a Day! (with the audio) and Audio from On Again, Off Again, Super Scrambler! and Let's Show Respect!) # Barney A Silly Hat (1999 Version) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Costumes! (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Thanks to Barney (Clip from Classical Cleanup! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Castle (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) Barney I love you Part 22 Transcript *Beth: What a great day. *Mario: And ever finish it was fun. *Barney: (music starts for I Love You) (laughs) It's easy to have fun. With super-dee-duper friends like you. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *(Kids hugging Barney) *(Kids is talking about Thanks Barney) * Barney Says Segment (On Again, Off Again) Transcript *(spins to the sparkles than a child kid who is *Child Kid: Hey everybody! It's time for Barney says! *(spins to the sparkles, and see the picture of The letters weirling to the circle to the Barney Says and jigging with Barney jump over and picture flew away) *Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never end. Here's what we did today! *(a picture of ) *Barney: *(a picture of ) *Barney: *(a picture of ) *Barney: *(a picture of a box filled with shoes) *Barney: *(we see the picture of ) *Barney: * * * * * * * * * * * *Barney: * *Barney: *Barney: And remember I love you. Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (On Again, Off Again) Version 1 Transcript Version 1 *(Paint with all hands on the white screen) *Annoucer: Every parent needs a helping hand. * * * * *Announcer: And this episode. Barney and his friends learn about. Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (On Again, Off Again) Version 2 Transcript *(Paint with all hands on the white screen) *Annoucer: Every parent needs a helping hand. * * * * Annoucner: And this episode. Barney and his friends learn about. * * * * teddy Happy Dancing Transcript *Nick: I don't want to take off my tap shoes Barney. *Barney: Oh. *Nick: I like to pretend that you and i are on a big stage. Putting on a show for lots of people. *Barney: We'd be dancing in the spotlight. *Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that will fit. Your feet. *Barney: Well are kind of big. (Barney's feet are big) But i bit will find a pare of shoes. That will fit me. If we use your our imagination. *(Barney does magic, and his whole costume, and Then, his shoes, hat, vest, and cane stick appears, and Nick's costume appear, too) *Nick: Wow. *Baby Bop: Oh. Come look at these shoes. *Nick: It's great, Barney. *Barney: Are you ready for a dancing, Nick. *Nick: Yes. (as he throws ) Barney's story of "The Princess and the Pea" Transcript *Barney: This is the story of "The Princess and the Pea". Once upon a time. A handsome prince met a beautiful princess. And wanted to marry her. But the king and queen were worried. *Beth: I want our sun to merry a real princess. Why are just pretending. What if she is only pretending. *Mario: Is there away we can find out. If lady Sarah is a princess. *Beth: I've heard that a real princess can not sleep in a lompy bed. *Mario: The bed in our castle. Is not lumpy. *Beth: This is how we test lady Sarah. Okay. i will put this pea under her mattresses on top. *Mario: Okay. One extra on. Another axtra on. That makes one, two, three mattresses on the bed. On top of the pea. *Beth: Now will see if lady Sarah is a true princess. *Barney: The queen new that lady Sarah was a real princess. She wouldn't be able to be sleep on a mattresses that has any lumps. Even a teny tiny pump. Made buy a teny tiny pea. Under three mattresses. *Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Brother John, Brother John Morning bells are ringing, Morning bells are ringing Ding dong ding, ding dong ding. *Barney: Dearing the night. Lady Sarah was very un-compterpole. She tossed and turned. And she got back on the bed. Oh, she was on and off the bed. All night. *Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Brother John, Brother John Morning bells are ringing, Morning bells are ringing Ding dong ding, ding dong ding. *Barney: The next morning. The king, queen and prince. Hurried to Sarah's bedroom. *Beth: How do you sleep my dear. *Sarah: I didn't sleep all night. I was on the bed. And off the bed. On the bed. And off the bed. This mattresses has a terrible lump the cat away. *Barney: So the king. The queen. And especially the prince we're happy. Becuase Lady Sarah could feel even a teny tiny pea. Under three mattresses. And that pro. She was a real princess. So the prince merry Lady Sarah. And they all lived happilly every after. The end. *Baby Bop and Kids: Yay!!!!!!!! Plot from Barney's story of "The Princess and the Pea" from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" castle in the Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation